User talk:United Planets
This is the talk page for my country Union of Everett and questions and discussion about Future World. Discuss, comment, ask questions, etc. ---- Future World Cascadia Oh nevermind about the Cascadia thing, sorry for your extra work but I've now decided it looks better before you changed. I would keep Oregon and Washington as they now and then make British Columbia in the previous revision. Sorry. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:24, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'll do it. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Hello, I have made my final decision on the Cascadian border, it looks like some glitch keeps giving you the picture without the newer border, is there a way to fix that? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:04, 20 April 2009 (UTC) I'm trying. Wikia has alot of problems. United Planets 23:06, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Re-uploading the photo twice works for me. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, 20 April 2009 (UTC) United States of Slavia hey. I've made a new nation in the future world United States of Slavia. The territory is: Serbia, Montenegro, Kosovo, Croatia, Bosnia-Hercegovina, Slovenia, Slovakia, Czech Republic, Romania and Moldova. The time is 03.09 here now, so i'll come back tomorrow and do more work on my nation. I hope you'll add it to the map. Thanks --Rasmusbyg 01:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) United States of Central America Hello UP, I would like to join the Future World with the revival of an old state, but with slight differences. Is that fine? Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:45, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome to Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:05, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Userboxes Could somebody make those userboxes for me. One that says "This user lives in New York" in blue and white and one that says "This user has an anti-discrimination policy" on the right of the userbox with "Serious Business" on the left. Kind of like the example below except in black and white color and if you can fix it too, box below looks like crap.: :Serious Business, or its abbreviated internet acronym do not fit into the userbox standard size. The New York one does.--Woogers 05:34, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Speaking of Non Discrimination, a NRW current event I have scheduled for tomorrow will be highly discriminative. But the High Court will overrule it when they get off holiday break. --Woogers 05:43, December 31, 2009 (UTC) That's fine I just don't want to see countries committing genocide against races or ethnicities or death penalties for LGBT or in general some user come on and post harassing discriminatory messages against users or if some idiot comes on and makes up a country mimicking Nazi Germany with White Pride Nazi crap, etc. United Planets 05:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) No, that's doing too much. It's Prop 8--Woogers 06:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Emblem of Everett You're going to kill me for what I'm going to tell you... In order to make a good-looking and functional emblem for Everett I had to remake your flag: If you like my design, I'll proceed making the emblem. If you don't, I'll see how can I use your previous design. Sir Spart Sparklbox 23:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) The only problem with that flag is that the eagle is colored. White eagle looks much better on a red/white/blue flag. The brown and yellow is just..... @_@ United Planets 23:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I mean, the brown and yellow eagle would be perfectly fine on the Everetti Seal Emblem but on the flag it seems off.... United Planets 23:51, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Look at the flag now. Tell me if you like it. Sir Spart Sparklbox 00:01, February 9, 2010 (UTC) That's much better. United Planets 00:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :A little question... The Great Seal of Everett is like the one in the Identity Card you designed? Sir Spart Sparklbox 21:38, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Similar. The design in up to you. It needs the swooping eagle and 39 stars. Everything else is up to you. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:24, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 4chanistan Via the timeline, when was 4chanistan created? I have a deal that /b/ can't refuse. Woogers(lol what ) 20:25, March 2, 2010 (UTC) They gained independence in November 2009. Read the article. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) MTA Everett What are the names of the two (or three) streets that intersect in front of the Presidential Manor/EVPD Headquarters/Capitol Building/City Hall? The North-South one is most important. Woogers(lol what ) 22:32, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Is the terminal for EVX on the northeast side of the Airport, away from the river, or is it on the side closest to the river? Woogers(lol what ) 22:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Away from the river. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) How many stops are you planning for your maglev, and where are they so I can determine classes of service.Woogers(lol what ) 22:21, March 5, 2010 (UTC) The maglev just needs one stop at Finance Central Station in EVC with a route connecting to New York City. I'll design the rest of the route. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Everett City General Map Neighborhoods & Boroughs Street Names, Subway Station Locations For the subways I marked the needed stations but feel free to add stations in other places where neccessary. The Presidential Security Line is the government subway that only officials can access and has no connection to the general subway system. I put where that line goes on the map. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) That's actually almost exactly what I had planned out, just with a few alignment differences. I didn't have a line going up the east side, and it looks like there'll need to be another or perhaps two more east-west crosstown lines. There'll have to be a short connector shuttle from the Airport rail station to the airport itsself, because existing railroad tracks are on the river side, but that's not a bad thing, and it can double as an AirTrain like thing. Without the monorail and security lines, this is the plan for the subway itself: .Woogers(lol what ) 22:59, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and do what you need to do. You know what you're doing. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 17:19, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Prototype: Everett City Central Station Woogers(lol what ) 02:05, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I forgot that there is a fusion power facility north of the city passed 100th Street. There should be something going there I would suppose. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello, this is gatemonger. im relatively new to wikia, and i was wondering if i could join future world with an amalgamation of france and germany.The Franco-Greman Commonwealth is the name i propose, and the country would be the core entity of the EU, making it a superpower. It would retain membership to all the current agreements, including NATO, and would help carry the weight of what in the real world the US does around the world, basically supply troops and share the burden of world's policeman. My country would also be on everett's side in WWII. i dont want any off the wall "alien" technology, except for the nukes. i have some technology ideas i'd be willing to let everett and the other countries buy from the FGC. can i join, plz?Gatemonger 23:06, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hey there, I don't think UP will have a problem with this! Welcome to Future World dude. Just check on our Future World map if there is enough space for your country. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:15, June 4, 2010 (UTC) 5:30am and nothing better to do so I'm here.................................................. I read everything on myspace. I find it oddly interesting so I'll do it. all the good stuff is already taken except my favorite country so I'm gonna use it. I dunno what to do with 4chanistan. I'm out of ideas. I'll follow what you did for everettt KittyKaiti 09:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) also how do you make your signature all cool? KittyKaiti 09:41, August 5, 2010 (UTC) just did some copypasta i think that's what I'll do for most of it. I could use help coming up with some wars KittyKaiti 10:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I need a map. make it Israel, golan heights, sinai and gaza and lebanon that you added. KittyKaiti 10:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) not gaza, that goes to palestine.KittyKaiti 12:33, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Making map now, I'll put it up for you. You should also work on these pages: *Israeli Air Force *Israeli Defense Forces *Israeli Navy *Demographics of Israel *Government of Israel Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 06:55, August 6, 2010 (UTC) what technology can I have from everett? you said I got fusion bombs from you. KittyKaiti 23:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Everett has given Israel previously to your joining the following: *Standard grade fusion weapons to replace all Israeli nuclear stockpile *SDI defense laser plasma turrets *Fusion cell technology *F-22 Raptor You can have these too: *SF22A Raptor Fighter *HADv2CD, HADv3LE, HADv4R, SBR *Anti-gravity *HES cars *GT1A1 Harris *SF09 Predator Fighter Bomber *General Use Fusion Warheads (GFW) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :"Anti-Gravity" wat. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 10:15, August 8, 2010 (UTC) PAFF I still haven't heard from you on which PAFF countries are participating in the war. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:16, August 6, 2010 (UTC) I still haven't heard from you on what is going to be happening. All I know is that Yarphei decides to attack USSR. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 14:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, the VLA takes over the Kalmyks, then OIS makes a beeline to Moscow, while those in Mongolia/Tuva/Buryatia turn against the Soviets. And the war can go from there. August 23 is the date that I decided. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 14:34, August 6, 2010 (UTC) According to Rasmus, the war shall start as normal as soon as the two main articles of the USSR are finished. At that time I shall be allowed to invade the USSR. Assuming the war takes place as normal, which countries will participate? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If the entire war is based on USSR being invaded, Everett will not be taking place, nor will NATO or PAFF at all, being that USSR is not a PAFF or NATO nation. If Cascadia chooses to defend it's Russian ally, that is Cascadia's choice, I don't plan on involving Everett or PSF, unless KK wants to, which I doubt, nor will Everett support a PAFF GLF response should Cascadia become involved and request PAFF GLF aid. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 02:37, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well, since you're not getting into the war after invasion of Moscow, it gives the advantage of an element of surprise when we invade Europe. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 12:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Um. . . I thought we agreed that the USSR was a member of PAFF. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Ask Rasmus before jumping. There's a little lack of coordination. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) TM, you told me USSR was not in PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:24, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It was on IRC in June. I might have said neither, but I think I said PAFF (because Russia was in PAFF). You can remove if you like. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:29, August 8, 2010 (UTC) No, I'd rather have USSR in PAFF. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:48, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi, A friend of mine told me about Future Worlds. I took a look around I'm interested in creating a country on Future Worlds. Thanks. Hi I'm new Hello, Sorry about the last post, Im not good with Wikis, and as I said before, a friend introduced future worlds to me and I'm interested in creating a country. Thanks, JoeyBetz.JoeyBetz 00:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat Please get on, I need help. thanks. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Could you get on again, I'd like to talk about "6th gen" fighters and the soviet and cascadian air forces. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:26, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Pleae get on again. I'd like to talk about the planes in the Soviet air force this time. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC) and 23:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Need Advice I made an article regarding a new weapon, but i want to keep this secret from DK. are you going by the rules of no new tech during the war?Gatemonger 04:23, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :If I may... just add to the article that other nations don't know about it. Keeping it from DK is unnecessary, if he metagames it, which I don't think he will do, he can be punished. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:33, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Might as well Since I'm soliciting jets from everyone else, what's the most maneuverable plane you'd be willing to sell to a poor, defenseless Asian nation? I need 72. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you are referring to the EAF, Everett is willing to provide F-15E Strike Eagles. Due to your affiliations with Yarphei and trade agreements with Yarphei, Everett is not willing to provide the EAF with high tech craft like the F-22, SF-22A or SF-09A air and space craft unless of course you sign the Everetti Non-Proliferation License which restricts you from distributing technology to other nations or entities. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 16:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't everyone have to sign that anyway? And it doesn't matter, cause I bought Typhoons anyway. Maybe next round of expansion. Woogers - talk ( ) 17:31, August 13, 2010 (UTC) FAFCA Hey UP, I need your help, again. I need to work in the Navy and Air Force of Central America. Again, current stocking is scarce and outdated. For the Navy, it's not really a Navy. Guatemala just has a few patrol boats but no actual warships. If you could help me a little, please. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: You can check herefor references. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) I can give you some outdated American naval vessels and provide a few newer air force planes. *F-16 Fighting Falcon *F/A-18 Hornet *AH-1 Cobra *UH-60 Blackhawk *California-class Cruiser (2 Available) *Spruance-class Destroyer (1 Available) *Charles F. Adams-class Destroyer (1 Preserved) Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:38, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, that will do it for now. To help the government debt, I'll cheat and increase a little the GDP of CA. Thanks again. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 00:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC)